


Maybe

by amberleigh90



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberleigh90/pseuds/amberleigh90
Summary: And here she was three months later, standing in front of his bathroom mirror, fiercely trying to talk herself out of going back into his bedroom and willing them both to forget about the past three godforsaken months. Or, Elphaba has enough insecurities about her relationship with Fiyero without having to deal with his father's reservations. Fiyeraba. Musicalverse. One-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hello. Bonjour.
> 
> This isn't by far the first thing I've written (despite the fact that there's nothing on here to prove otherwise) but it's the first completed one-shot I've written for Wicked.
> 
> It's not the first one I started, but it is the first one I've finished lol. So that being said, there will be a few more that I will hopefully post in the coming weeks.
> 
> Uhm, I hope you enjoy? Hah.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters of Zeke (who will make more appearances in more one-shots) and Fiyero's parent's :)

"Thank fuck you're here, El. I cannot deal with him when he's angrycryinghappypunchingwalls drunk. Have fun. Don't let him kill himself or dealing with Mommy dearest will not be fun." With a quick pat on the back, Zeke, Fiyero's best friend, left their apartment, slamming the door on his way out and leaving Elphaba frustrated. She shook her head, entering the apartment, trying to prepare herself for what s he was about to find.

And what she found was almost enough to shatter her heart into a million tiny pieces. Beer bottles littered the floor. Holes, suspiciously shaped like Fiyero's fist, seemed to be in most of the walls of the apartment. Half smoked cigarettes doused in an ashtray nearby. Fiyero, himself, was the last thing to catch her eye. Sideways, curled up on his bed, hiccupping every three quick breaths or so which told her just how drunk he was. She made her way swiftly over to his bed, ghosting a hand over the top of his head and down his shoulder before squatting down beside his bed.

"Fiyero? Hey, look at me, Fiyero." Her voice timid yet commanding had his head rising in her direction. She could now tell exactly why Zeke had called her. He'd been in a fight, presumably at a bar before Zeke had managed to drag him back home.

"Fae?" His voice was nothing more than a whisper, almost disbelieving in tone.

"Hey. Z called me." She lightly ran her fingertips over the bruised skin under his eye, over the bridge of his nose and over the crack in his lip. "What did you do, Yero?"

He hiccupped again and took a deep breath, "I got drunk. Got in a fight. Came home. Got drunker." He sighed, leaning his head into her hand.

"Why?" The look in his eyes when they finally met hers was enough to have tears pooling in her own eyes. They were so puffy, so red.

"Why to which what? Why did I get drunk? Well, you broke my heart so. Why did I get in a fight? Well, again, you broke my heart. Why did I get drunker? Well, Z was yelling at me and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Why did you break my heart?" Oz, she pretty well loathed when he was drunk. "Why, Elphaba? What happened? We were so good together, so good. What changed? What even happened?" Tears slipped out as he closed his eyes.

She'd never been particularly good at dealing with emotional people, usually turning them to Galinda who seemed to be made for emotions, but dealing with an emotional Fiyero was on her Top Ten Things Never to Deal With list, only second to dealing with an emotional Galinda because at least Fiyero didn't force her into a make-over to make himself feel better.

She sighed, slipping her hands through the knots at the end of her hair, "I'm going to run you a shower. You smell like a brewery threw up on you, honestly Fiyero. And then we'll talk, okay?" Not waiting for his answer, or protest, she hurried over to his bathroom, desperate to get as much distance between them as humanly possible without actually leaving him to bask in his self-pity.

"What are you doing, you stupid green girl? Why are you here? Why are you indulging him? Don't care. Don't start. You're no good for him. He deserves better than you. You're stubborn, hard headed, hot tempered, green, and absolutely no good for him. His father made that completely clear." She hissed at her paled reflection in the mirror. She couldn't forget that conversation if she tried, even if she wasn't directly involved in it.

"She's green Leona, green." Zebadia stressed, his hand coming up to run down his face, wiping away the tired smile he'd forced onto his face when Elphaba was in the room.

"I realize that, Zeb, but she's also very much in love with our son, as is he with her. Surely you wouldn't deny them that on the argument of her verdigris? She was born green, dear. She had no control over it and I'm sure she likes it less than anyone else in this world or any other. You've heard her speak; she's brilliant and quite politically savvy, yes? Yero said she's double majoring in politics and history with a minor in life sciences. Maybe she's not what we imagined the future princess of the Vinkus to be, but honestly, I wasn't ever sure there would be a future princess. She's gotten through that thick skull of his, that he no doubt inherited from you, and he's actually participating in things he'd long lost interest in. I think it would be best if you tried to look past her skin color and actually got to know her." Leona had grabbed her husband's hand, almost pleading with him to give Elphaba a chance.

"That's the problem, dear. I don't want to get to know her. She's too outspoken. Fiyero needs a queen who will play her part and look pretty standing next to him, not one who will give her opinion where it is not needed."

The queen quirked an eyebrow at him, "Is that all queens are to you then, My King? An item for the Vinkus to gawk at and praise for her beauty? Does it mean nothing at all to you that your statement may have just set back our people about thirty years? To a place before we ruled and I was nothing more than arm candy for you? Because I will remind you Zeb, that you had this same argument with your parents when you were Fiyero's age and I will not let you treat Elphaba the way your father treated me."

Elphaba had fled shortly after the Queen stalked from her husband, not caring enough to stick around to hear the rest of what she was sure was an argument of epic proportions if the cold shoulder she'd received the following day from Zebadia was anything to go by. She'd broken up with Fiyero five days later, only two days after they'd returned to school from their spring holiday, after avoiding him from the minute they'd reached Shiz. She hadn't given him time to react, to protest, instead leaving him there to gawk after her, stumbling over his own words. She couldn't – wouldn't – let him speak. She knew if she did, there'd be no hope for her. He'd talk her out of it and she really couldn't bear to see it in his eyes when she had to try to break things off again. She'd given him back every piece of jewelry he'd given her. The necklace he'd given her their first Lurlinemas together, a delicate chain that held a small, but bright yellow jeweled 'F'. The small diamond bracelet, suspiciously the exact azure of his eyes, that he'd presented her with that first year when she'd not only topped the year with her exam scores, but he'd passed all of his with her help. The delicate promise ring he'd given her right before their doomed trip to his childhood home, swearing on Lurline above that once they'd graduated and she'd gotten her chance to meet and work with the Wizard, he would propose to her and hopefully make her his princess for the rest of their lives.

And here she was three months later, standing in front of his bathroom mirror, fiercely trying to talk herself out of going back into his bedroom and willing them both to forget about the past three godforsaken months.

She turned to reach the knob for the shower when she heard him softly call out to her. "Fae? You ok in there?"

"I'm fine Fiyero. Just trying to get the shower on for you. I'll be out in a clock-tick." Her voice sounded timid to her own ears. Finally getting the shower turned on to a decent temperature, she'd turned around, only to run smack into Fiyero.

He'd obviously gotten tired of waiting on her to run his shower, having come into his bathroom in just the emerald boxer-briefs she'd given him as a gag gift for his birthday earlier in the year. It was the first time in many, many months that she'd seen him so exposed and she immediately felt the heat rise up in her cheeks. She let her eyes scan his body, starting to seriously regret the last three months of her life and wondering why she'd ever made herself walk away from him until she caught a glimpse of something silver hanging from a chain around his neck. A barely audible gasp escaped from her lips, but it seemed to have made it to Fiyero's ears because his arms slipped around her waist seemingly of their own accord.

"I couldn't just put it away. I'm so sorry, Fae, for what happened." His breath caught in his throat as her hand trailed up his torso, going for the ring.

"You still have it," she breathed. She hadn't seen it since she'd given it back to him. She'd almost forgotten how beautiful the silver promise ring was. She let her fingers trail over the shiny circle, just barely letting her skin touch his.

"Of course I still have it, Elphaba. One day we were planning our future together and the next, you walked away from all of it. And you haven't talked to me since. I hoped one day we could have this conversation and as soon as I get out of the shower, I'd really like to have it." He pulled his arms from around her waist and carefully lifted the chain over his head, laying it in the palm of her hand and folding her fingers over it. He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed his lips over her knuckles.

"Yero?"

"Hold onto that for me. I'll be out in a bit." All Elphaba could do was nod and turn to leave the bathroom. "Oh, Fae?"

"Huh?"

"For what it's worth, my father sends his apologies and has requested that we join them for his birthday celebration in two weeks." She could have sworn she'd seen a semblance of a smirk form on his lips.

"Fiyero?"

"I know about the conversation you over heard. My mother saw you leaving as she left. I called her to talk about everyhing after you broke - uh, after everything happened. Let me shower, I'd like to be sober for the rest of this conversation. But just know, I pretty much told my father that the throne could be damned if he thought you wouldn't make the perfect Queen to rule beside me." He hooked his thumbs into the waist band of his underwear and she averted her gaze as he stripped and stepped into the shower.

"Uhm, ok. I'll just be in your room?"

"Ok. Elphaba?" He paused as she looked to him, "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either, Yero." She quietly left the bathroom, shutting the door and leaning heavily against it. She let out a slow breath as she felt tears pricking at her eyes. She didn't know what the next few hours had in store for them, but she could only hope that maybe, just maybe she hadn't caused a permanent rip in their future that couldn't be repaired by their love for one another. Maybe, just maybe they'd still marry. And maybe, just maybe she'd make a great Queen standing beside a wonderful King one day. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So? Please don't throw things at me. Also, please tell me if this is complete shit. yeah?
> 
> Also, you can find me on
> 
> twitter: amberleigh90  
> tumblr: londiall.tumblr.com
> 
> All the love - A


End file.
